


Little passer-by

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: DEW, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by drawing, Mythical Creature, dewdrops, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: I prompted Tumblr artist Lillee-Nika (https://lillee-nika.tumblr.com/) for the following:"Art idea: i wonder what causes the dew every morning? Is it a creature? Is it science? Is it an army of garden gnomes? What do you think? :) thanks for doing these and have a great day!!"They responded with a gorgeous drawing, and I had to make a poem for it!





	Little passer-by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilleenika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilleenika/gifts).



 

There is a glisten in the night  
A soft footfall on the ground  
For there a little water sprite  
Is spreading dewdrops all around

It wets the grass as it brushes past  
Before the song of the lark  
The little sprite has to move fast  
Waking fireflies in the dark

It leaps the fence of a little school  
Briefly dances around a ball  
It drinks out of a frog-filled pool  
Then jumps right over the wall

It kisses the noses of two sleeping cats  
Their kittens all in a heap  
Soon they’ll be out catching rats  
But for now, it lets them sleep

It comes by the window of the night-time nurse  
Who may sleep when there is sun  
She smiles to see the sprite traverse  
Her shift is almost done

So flick that tail, little passer-by  
And run through wood and glen  
In a moment the sun’ll be high  
And dawn will come again


End file.
